The purpose of this application is to obtain funding for an ABI PRISM 7700 Sequence Detector to be shared by multiple investigators at Saint Louis University Health Sciences Center. This instrument will make it possible for these investigators to apply the recently developed technology of "Real Time PCR" to their currently funded NIH projects. This equipment combines the sensitivities of PCR and fluorescence monitoring with dynamic measurements of nucleic acid target amplification. Through sophisticated computer software integrated with the thermocycler and fluorometer built into this machine, new approaches to biomedical research become available. The major advantages of this new technology are I) the ability to perform highly quantitative PCR assays not possible with standard PCR machines, 2) high though put allowing rapid screening of hundreds to thousands of samples, and 3) simultaneous measurements of the expression of up to 6 different molecular targets. There is no existing equipment at Saint Louis University or its affiliated institutions that presently provide these revolutionary new capacities for biomedical research. This equipment will be used by 'at least 21 different principal investigators of currently funded NIH grants with primary appointments in 4 different Departments at Saint Louis University Health Sciences Center.